Movie Night Antics
by VioletSky93
Summary: "I'm going to regret this," Tristan lowered himself off Yugi's bed, scooting to sit across from Joey. Hesitantly he reached out his forefinger, pressing it just under Joey's cheekbone, dragging it down his cheek down to his chin.


**A/N: Me again ... Yeah ... Okay, this I thought up on the way home because I have a cheesy sense of humour and I love the way my legs feel when I've shaved them :P **

**Shut up Violet ... Go read!**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Joey grinned, ducking into Yugi's room. The smaller one had invited the gang round for their usual Friday film night.

"Heya Joe," Yugi replied, looking up from his film collection to smile up at his friend.

"'Bout time you got here man! We've been waiting ages," Tristan moaned, sitting up from where he was lounging on Yugi's bed.

Tea rolled her eyes, "We have not. You're just cranky because Yugi wouldn't give you early access to the food."

"Sorry man, Serenity called! Can't turn down a chance to chat with the little sis," Joey winked, sitting down on the floor with Yugi, "What we watching tonight Yug'?"

"Well," Yugi sighed, putting down the two movies he was holding, "It's between a horror and a comedy. Tristan says horror, but Tea say's comedy-"

"Because I am sick of the gore!" Tea interjected.

"—So it's up to you Joe!" Yugi finished, handing Joey the two DVD boxes. _Saw V_ and _What Happens In Vegas._

"Really Tea … You can't expect us to watch this!" Joey groaned, grimacing at his friend, "It's all romantic and stuff!"

Tea rolled her eyes and sighed, "It is not."

"Only at the end," Yugi said, waving his hand at Joey's shocked expression. "I'm going to see if Grandpa needs a hand closing up. You guys make a decision." Standing up and leaving the room.

"Saw V." Tristan declared immediately, "There is no way I'm sitting through a chick flick again. I had nightmares!"

"Don't be such a wimp! Secretly, you're just jealous because you can't find love like that," Tea retaliated. She crossed her legs, leaning her elbow on her knee and bracing her chin, "I'm bored of horror. That's all you guys wanna watch."

"Duh, we're dudes," Joey chuckled, but flipped over Tea's choice anyway, reading the back of the case. As he was reading he could see movement in the corner of his eye. Pretending to still be reading the case, he looked over to Tea. She was staring off into space, one hand still bracing her chin, Joey was starting to think he imagined it.

Then he saw it again. Her other hand was resting on her thigh, just behind where her elbow was balancing on her knee, but her thumb was moving, stroking the skin on her leg.

"Tea what are you doin'?" Joey asked before he could stop himself, mentally kicking himself when she glared at him.

"Nothing?"

"Don't look like nothin'!"

Tristan kicked Joey's leg, breaking the staring contest Tea and Joey had started, "Yu you going on about Joe?"

Joey rubbed his shin, "She was rubbing her thigh!"

"And?"

"It was distracting me."

"Dude, she's a girl. Girls do that." Tristan sighed, looking at Tea, "Tell him Tea."

"Tell him what? It's not just a 'girl thing' you know, guys do it too!" Tea squeaked, "Forget it, I'm going to help Yugi." She stood up, moving past Joey to the door.

"No, hold on! Tell me!" Joey dropped the DVD's leaning over and grabbing Tea's ankle. Just before she kicked him off, Joey rubbed his thumb along the skin.

Tea squeaked, stomping on Joey's wrist, "Do you _mind?!_"

Joey's eyes welled up as he cradled his wrist to his chest, "That hurt Tea!"

"Well don't grab my ankle!" She snapped, grabbing the door handle.

He glared at her, then remembered why he'd grabbed her in the first place, "Hey! Your skin was soft!"

Tea looked back at him, eyebrows raised, "Yes, I shaved my legs this morning."

"Whoa, too much info!" Tristan groaned, "Wherever you're going with this man, hurry up!"

Joey rolled his eyes, "So that's why you were rubbing your leg?"

"I suppose so, most _girls_," she narrowed her eyes at Tristan, "Likes to feel their skin after they've shaved."

_Huh, is that so?_ Joey grinned, turning to Tristan, "Dude, stroke my chin."

"Stroke your chin?"

"Yes."

"Did Tea really hurt your wrist that bad? You're talking crap."

"Just stroke my chin! I shaved this morning! It's as soft as a babies behind," Joey jutted out his chin, wiggling his eyebrows at an extremely confused Tristan.

"I'm going to regret this," Tristan lowered himself off Yugi's bed, scooting to sit across from Joey. Hesitantly he reached out his forefinger, pressing it just under Joey's cheekbone, dragging it down his cheek down to his chin.

"Smooth huh?" Joey grinned.

Tristan nodded, "Yeah. Hey, feel mine, see if mine is smooth."

Tea watched as the two boys in front of her, stroking each other's faces her mouth agape slightly. How did she end up with such moronic friends?

"Sorry guys, I was …." Yugi walked through his bedroom door, freezing half way, "Err … Tea?"

Tea looked at her smaller friend, shrugging, before looking back, "If I watch Saw, will you two never do this again?"

Both boys dropped their hands, grinning up at her, "You've got a deal!" They said in unison, jumping up and running out of Yugi's room.

"What just happened?" Yugi asked, picking the DVD case off the floor.

Tea sighed, rubbing her forehead, "I don't know, but I defiantly need more female friends."

Yugi chuckled, patting her arm as they exited his bedroom, "Next time, I'll see if Mai and Rebecca are free."


End file.
